From Friends to more
by acebear
Summary: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SUM UP THIS ONE SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANKS
1. Chapter 1

From Friends to More

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Austin wasn't sure why or how this whole thing started but it all changed one night.

Flash back that After noon

Austin- hay Alls wanna go to the beach with Dez , Trish and I ?.

Ally- hay um... ya just let me get ready .

Austin okay I will pick you up in 20 mins.

Ally- okay see you then bye .

Austin- bye.

Ally when to get closet and got out her two piece and changed into it . After that she found her flipflops and put them on. She then did her hair . Then picked up her phone and texted Austin.

Ally- hey I'm ready and waiting .

Austin- well I'm just pulled up so lets go.

Ally then grabbed her bag with a book sunscreen and a towel and walked out to Austin's car. After getting in and leaving it didn't take them long to be to the beach . They had gotten there before Trish and Dez . They decided to go find a spot on the beach , Ally put some sunscreen on before handing it to Austin to put his own on . Just as Austin finished is when Trish and Dez walked over.

Austin got up and him and Dez did their hand shake . While Trish laid down next to Ally. Austin and Dez went into the water soon after and Ally took out her book and started reading . Trish just got some sun . They stayed at the beach for a few hours before deciding it was finally time to go didn;t take long for them to pack up and head to their cars.

After dropping Ally off . Austin went home after getting up to his room he decided to text Ally. ( this is where he didn't know what really came over him)

Austin- hey babe what are you doing?.

Ally was laying in bed when her phone went off she saw it was Austin and texted back.

Ally- oh not much just laying down naked and wishing you were here ;)

Austin was shocked at what he had just read he really couldn't believe sweet little Ally was talking like this.

Austin- so you what me there with you huh ? What would we be doing if I was?

Ally- oh I think you know babe ;)

Austin thought about it for a moment before replying .

Austin- are you for real about this because I know once I get started this can't be stopped.

Ally- I am 200% for us doing this . I can't wait for you to rock my world rock star ;)

Ally then sent him of her laying on her bed naked with the words I'm wet and waiting . Austin looked at the pic for a moment in shock he was really starting to wonder what was really happening .

Austin- I will be there in 10 mins.

He grabbed his keys and left . Ally smiled as he said he would be there in ten . She then went and opened her window . Then went and laid back on the bed. 10 mins later Austin was there and making his way up to her window . All the way up there he couldn't help but think about what he might see when he finally got into her room. After getting into her room and seeing her on her bed wearing nothing made him harder then he has even been . Ally then said you have way to much cloths on . As she gets up and walks over to him . Ally took off his shirt then his pants and boxers but took her time with his boxers . After he was naked . Austin pulled her close and kissed her deep . Ally wrapped her legs around him as the kiss turned into a heated make out . Austin then walked them over to her bed .

He laid her down but she took him with her . Austin could feel how wet she was . He then looked at her and asked if she was sure about this because once they started he wouldn't be able to stop til they were done. Ally then said she wanted him so much she couldn't stand it anymore. She then kissed him deep. Austin kissed her back deeper as her entered her. They both moaned into the kiss after he was all the way in her . Ally was rolling her hips and moaning with ever trust Austin gave and with every thrust he went deeper and faster . It wasn't much longer before they were coming together screaming each others names . Austin pulled out of Ally and laid next to her and pulled her close .they cuddle until they fell asleep with smiles on their faces .

Austin was the first to wake up realizing he wasn't in his room but in Ally's he looked over at her still sleeping . So he decided to give her some kisses to wake her up . Pulling her close letting her feel his morning boner . While still kissing her. Ally opened her eyes as soon as she felt him . She started kissing him back deeper . Until it turned into a heated make out that turned into morning love making . After that round was over Ally looked at Austin and said we should probability take a shower .

Austin agreed and they went and took a shower . After Austin put on his cloths from last night so he could run out to his car and get fresh cloths . When he got back to Ally's room he saw she was still looking for something to wear he almost said why don't we forget about getting dressed and get back in bed but chickened out because they really needed to get dressed they hand a meeting with Ronnie and Jimmy soon.20 more mins later they were both dressed and heading out the door for the meeting.

A/N this looks like a good place to stop so thanks for reading and please review

yours Always

Acebear


	2. Chapter 2

From Friends to More chapter 2

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

At the meeting Ronnie and Jimmy were in the middle of talking when Ally looked at Austin with fear in her eyes. Something that Jimmy and Ronnie noticed but didn't say anything they just went on talking about the next step in their Careers. After a few more moments the meeting was over. While they were om their way to the car. Austin asked Ally if she wanted something to eat. Ally replied with a yes. Then they went to get something . It took a few more mins. Til they found a place to eat.

Soon after they parked they went inside and found a place a place to sit. After sitting down Austin took Ally's hand . As they waited for their waiter to come back with their drinks. After that they ordered their food. 20 mins later the waiter came back with their food. After they finished eating they decided to go back to Austin's place . They got back in the car and headed there. Once they got there ti wasn't long before they were in his room . After getting there Austin kissed Ally deep. Then she kissed him back deeper.

It wasn't long before they were in a very heated make out on his bed . Soon they needed air Ally looked into Austin's eyes. He looked back into hers. Then they started taking each others cloths off. Soon they were completely naked and Austin was on top of her once again, he then started kissing her neck as she started rolling her hips . Making him groan . He slowly entered her while she was leaving dig marks on his back.

After a few more thrusts and hip rolls and Ally getting louder and louder as Austin went faster and deeper. It wasn't long before they were coming together. After they were done and Austin was laying down next to Ally. He pulled her close and kissed her deep. Soon Ally had fallen asleep and Austin took a pic the thought about posting it but thought better given that no one knew about them being together. If that was what they were he wasn't sure given they only slept together and haven't been on a date yet.

After a few more hours Austin had fallen Asleep himself. Ally woke up first so she decided to make them some pancakes since by the time she got up his mom and dad were gone already/ she smiled as she knew that the pancakes would wake Austin up. It wasn't long til Austin had woke to a empty bed and the smell of pancakes . He walked downstairs and to the kitchen were he saw Ally wearing nothing . She was plating the last pancake when he walked in . He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and turned around kissed him deep. He then kissed her back deeper . Not really wanting the kiss to end but it had to because they needed air.

After they got their breath under control Austin said let's eat and took out some plates while Ally got them some OJ and fallowed him. They went back to his room and ate. After they finally finished Ally finally asked Austin what this new relationship meant. Eh replied with well I was hoping if you wanted that you could be my girlfriend . Only if you want . She then replied with I would love too. Austin put their plates and glasses on his nightstand after he got finished Ally got on top and straddled him. And started kissing him deep. Soon he was back on top of her as they wew making out again and soon their make out turned into love making over and over and over again by the 5th time they were both spent and took a nap.

Austin woke up first and decided to wake up Ally so he started kissing her neck . Ally moaned while waking up . Ally said good morning not realizing it was Afternoon. Austin smiled at her and said is afternoon. Then she said oh right we took a nap. Austin then kissed her deep. Ally kissed him back deeper and him close to her. Soon they were in a heated make out Austin could feel how wet she was and Ally could feel how hard he was . It wasn't long before Ally was rolling her hips and making Austin moan. Ally rolled her hipps more woth every thrust . Soon she had her hands moving from his hair to his back. As Austin went faster and deeper . It wasn't long beofre they were coming together.

After Austin pulled out and laid down next to her. He then pulled her close and kissed her . She smiled and relaxed as Austin turned on the tv they watched tv for a few hours before deciding to go get some lunch. They got dressed and Austin took Ally's hand then they went downstairs and got Austin's keys. After leaving it didn't take much time at all for them to find somewhere to eat at . Soon they were in the parking lot . Austin got out then went and held the door open for Ally once she was out Austin took her and and they went soon were sitting in a booth and waiting yo be waited on.

It didn't take long til the waiter had shown up and asked them what they wanted to eat and drink in to time at all their waiter was back with their food and drinks, After they were finished eating t''hey sat there for a kittle bit just holding hand s and looking into each others stayed like that until that decided to go and see what Trish and Dez were doing since they hadn't seen them in a day or so.

Ally's text to trish

Ally- '' Hay do you want to hang out with me and Austin today.''.

Trish- '' sure just give me a few mins to get ready by the way what are we doing''.

Ally- '' Okey and i'm not sure yet ''.

Trish- '' thanks and let me know''.

Ally-'' will do and ok bye''.

Tish-''bye''

Austin's texts to Dez

Austin- ''Hey buddy do you wanna hang out with me , Ally and Trish today''.

Dez-''sure when and were''.

Austin-'' not sure to both''.

Dez- '' well let me know and I will see you guys there''.

Austin-'' okey bye''.

Dez-''bye''.

After Austin finished texting Dez they started to talk about were they wanted to meet their friends at. Soon they decided on the food court. Ally texted both Dez and Trish to tell them what they had picked out. Trished replied with I will pick up Dez and we will meet you guys in 20 mins, Austin and Ally were they first ones to get there . After ordering and sitting down is when Dez and Trish walked in it didn't take long for them to get some food as well. Soon everyone was eating and having a good time After they finished eating they decided to do some shopping .

It was around 2pm when they finally got some clothes and they were on their way yo another store when Ally saw a different store she wanted to go into so she decided to go in and meet Trish and Dez after . Austin fallowed Ally into the store and they picked out something they wanted to use later ( well war). Ally tried on one with Austin in the fitting room with her . After she had it on Austin walked over to her and said I can't wait to take this off you. Ally giggled at that knowing he would soon enough. After getting a few more they went and paid . After paying they went yo go find Dez and Trish.

It wasn't long before they found them . They were still in the store that they were heading to begin with. After Austin and Ally picked somethings from the store everyone decided they would hit one more store before leaving. They picked out the one last store and got some shoes . Ally and Trish got some Heels while Austin and Dez got some sneakers. Soon After paying they left and went their own ways well Austin took Ally to a nice hotel because they needed somewhere that their parents wouldn't walk in on them . It wasn't long before they were at the hotel checked in and in their room on the bed making out .

Soon the make out turned into love making . After their 5th round they were getting tired . Austin was the first to fall asleep it was less then 2 mins before Ally was asleep too. Ally was the first one to wake up so she decided to go put on one of the outfits that her and Austin picked . After putting it on she got back in bed and straddled Austin and started kissing him . It wasn't long before Austin was awake and kissing her back deeper. After getting fully awake Austin realized Ally had one one of those outfits on and started taking it off.

After getting her completely naked he then flipped them over so that he was on top. Soon he was entering her making them both moan loud. Ally started kissing him deep. Austin kissed her deeper as he went deeper and faster inti her. Before they were coming together. After pulling out and laying down next to her. She rolled over and they started cuddling.

Austin turned on the tv After a little bit. They started watching some movie. Ally asked him after a bit what he thought about them. He then said well way I see it is that we were made for each other and I love you so then said she loves him too. Then kissed him

After the simple kiss turned into a make out. That is when their phones started ringing they picked them up and saw it was their parents, Ally went into the bathroom and answered hers while Austin sat on the bed. Their parents were mad that they never came home last night. It was another 20 mins before they finally got off their phones.

A/n think i'm going to leave this chapter here if you have any idea for chapter 3 let me know please review .

Yours Always,

Acebear


End file.
